


Sweet Boy

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter Parker, Dom Tony Stark, Includes a moodboard, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Panties, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, characters are 18+, dom Winter, pretty boy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky shaves, feeling extra sweet and pretty for his Daddies.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for pretty boy Bucky what can I say o:)
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/617667780421009408/winterironspider-au-sweet-boy-characters-are)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Tony arrived home, specks of blood covered his shirt, none of it his own. He knew when Bucky saw he’d want to know the details and likely reprimand him for going alone, the fact Tony was the boss didn’t matter. He was never scared of Tony and with Winter being so protective it wasn’t like he needed to be.

Tony changed his clothes, not wanting to worry either of them right now then followed their voices. As he peered into the bathroom he softened at the sight. His eyebrows knitted together a moment later, Peter was shaving Bucky’s face.

He’d never seen Bucky without facial hair and wondered if that may have been because it was Winter’s preference. Bucky had only just started to feel comfortable letting his softness show and not force himself to live up to Winter’s reputation.

“What’s going on in here, hm?” Tony stepped into the room, eyes flicking from them to the bags curiously. “Been shopping today have we, sweethearts?”

Peter spoke first, his delicate but steady fingers moving the razor and wiping off the excess. He didn’t look in Tony’s direction for approval of the purchases, an indication of his own headspace. “We saw something on tv and Buck was curious, weren’t you baby?”

Tony saw Bucky’s cheeks flush, after the last few days he’d expected this. They’d seen more of Winter then usual, he handled some _business_ and played with them- a dom through and through, a particularly mean one too. They loved it, they loved them _both_. The extra time together, however, meant Bucky would be wanting some extra affection, they were all too happy to spoil him how he deserved.

When Bucky tried to answer, Peter gripped his chin and stopped him until he finished that part. His whimper was quiet but not unnoticed. “Yeah, but it’s a surprise, babydoll.”

Tony’s lip quirked, unable to not glance into the bags again. “It looks like the only _babydoll_ here will be you, lots of pretty choices I’m sure. Aren’t you lucky, our sweet boy?”

Bucky’s stomach filled with butterflies at being cooed at, between Tony’s words and Peter’s actions he was slipping into that lovely soft headspace, feeling pretty and sweet for his Daddies.

Tony left them to it, Peter following soon after as they both waited eagerly for Bucky to change. He emerged from the bathroom, appearing younger without his beard. His skin looked soft and smooth and _god_ , so pretty. He looked like an angel, that might send them to early deaths.

When Tony didn’t speak, Peter motioned for Bucky to come closer with a smirk, “So gorgeous you made him _speechless_.”

They took in the lingerie, with the stockings Tony didn’t notice until he was in front of them- his legs were also shaved.

Tony ran his hands over the stockings, squeezing his thighs, all silky smooth and his creamy skin so _soft_. “He’s right, sweetheart, _fuck_ \- how’d we get so lucky? What a pretty boy you are, but I know what will make you look even prettier, if that’s even possible.”

A flush spread down Bucky’s chest, his body warm as he let that feeling and the praise wash over him. He felt naked after shaving, vulnerable, but he was safe with his Daddies. He didn’t need to do anything but let himself feel and let his Daddies take care of him.

Peter read Tony’s mind, getting Bucky’s collar from a drawer. “On your knees, Buck. That’s it, such a good boy.”

While Peter held the collar around Bucky’s neck, Tony clicked it into place. He pet his hair, fingers brushing through it- also so damn soft- tipping up his chin with an appreciative hum. “On the bed, princess. We want our hands and lips all over you, don’t we Petey pie?”

Peter ran his thumb over Bucky’s smooth jaw and smiled, “Tonight’s all about you, our sweet boy needs some sweetness and to feel pretty, don’t you?”

Bucky almost sobbed as Tony secured him to the bed with one of his ties, this was exactly what he needed. To feel that delicious floatiness, safe and adored. Being left a pretty mess, body decorated with their marks and cuddled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll indulge more with Bucky/Winter as diff D/s types, ahh, so fun.
> 
> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
